dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Spike the Devil Man
|Race=DemonDaizenshuu 7 |Gender=Male |Height=about 6'7" (about 200 cm)[http://daizex.fanboyreview.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=10579&p=263777 Bouken Special character profiles, Jump special issue (Dec. 1987)]. |Date of birth= |Date of death=Age 774 (Revived) |Address=FS 199644 CC |Occupation=Fighter |FamConnect=Majon (Sister) Fortuneteller Baba (Boss) Fangs the Vampire (Comrade) See-Through the Invisible Man (Comrade) Bandages the Mummy (Comrade) }} is a demon that is one of Fortuneteller Baba's fighters. He was once the strongest of her fighters, but was bumped down one rank by Grandpa Gohan. Biography Early Life Devil Man was born in HellDaizenshuu 7 and later on, won the World Martial Arts Tournament twice. Spike the Devil Man also has an older sister named Majon. One of his hobbies, beside fighting, is shopping. He also has a disliking to angels. Devil Man came to Earth to "earn some more", and wants to return to Hell some day. Dragon Ball Spike watches Goku defeat Bandages the Mummy in the Devil's Toilet somewhere inside Fortuneteller Baba's Palace. He prepares to fight Goku while discussing with Grandpa Gohan, as Goku was taking Fortuneteller Baba's challenge to defeat her five fighters, Devil Man being one of them. He fought Goku in the Devil's Toilet, but was overpowered by Goku, who was clearly stronger then him. Spike gave Goku a run for his money and tried to blow him to shreds with his Devilmite Beam, despite Baba's telling him not to, but unfortunately, he didn't know that Goku had a pure heart. Spike brings out his pitchfork, but is still defeated, by getting kicked into a wall, and Goku goes to the next round, against Grandpa Gohan. Dragon Ball Z Spike the Devil Man was killed from either Super Buu's Human Extinction Attack or when Kid Buu destroyed Earth. He was revived with the rest of Earth's population by Porunga and gave his energy to Goku's Super Spirit Bomb when Mr. Satan asked for everyone's energy. Techniques *'Flight' – Devilman can fly at will, but whether it is due to his wings or his ki (or possibly a combination of both) is uncertain. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. Used in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 and Revenge of King Piccolo. *'Magic Materialization' – Is a magical ability to create objects from seemingly thin air. He uses it to create a trident (Demon Fork) for his fight with Goku. *'Fork Attack' – Uses Bushitsu Shyutsu Gen Majyutsu to create a pitch fork, which he instantly throws at his opponent. The fork explodes upon hitting its target (like a missile). *'Demon Fork Rush' – A rushing attack where he uses his fork to repeatedly stab (and torment) the opponent. *'Devilmite Beam' – His ultimate signature attack. Master Roshi stated that Devilmite Beam, is a force of unimaginable evil, that is said "to have destroyed more lives than any war or pestilance combined". Roshi told an old story of a compassionate warrior/monk (and powerful martial artist) who many fighters (including Devilman) sought to defeat (in order to build their reputation). Knowing he could not match the "warrior's great strength", he attacked using his mind. Devilman used the warriors own negative thoughts against him by firing a beam that amplifed any dark thought (anger, malice, aggression, arrogance) and caused it to expand until his opponent's heart literally exploded. However, the technique is rendered totally useless if the person doesn't possess a single negative thought (as there are no negative thoughts for the beam to amplify and explode), like pure-hearted Goku. *'Kaikosen' – A mystical energy attack he fires from his hands that ensnares the opponent in electrical energy, temporary paralyzes the opponent (it can be used before firing the Devilmite Beam, to ensure a direct hit). *'False Courage' – One of his Blast 1 in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Video game appearances Devil Man is a boss in Dragon Ball 3: Gokuden, '' Dragon Ball Z: Super Gokuden: Totsugeki-Hen, and ''Dragon Ball: Origins 2. He appears in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 as a playable fighter. He is a boss and a playable character in both Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure and Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, there is a "What-If Story", where he fights Frieza and King Cold (who are waiting for Goku to return to Earth, so they can kill him). Spike the Devil Man is surprisingly able to defeat the pair (as well as two other soldiers), thanks to his Devilmite Beam Technique. In this video game, Spike the Devil Man is one of the stronger ''Dragon Ball'' era fighters and his Devilmite Beam is unique as its strength damage is determined by who the opponent is and whether or not the opponent is equip with certain specific Z-Items (potaras). Some characters are almost immune to the Devilmite Beam (like Goku) because they are pure of heart; however, if said character undergoes a transformation which taints the heart (such as turning into either a Great Ape or a Super Saiyan), they lose their immunity and thus can take some damage from the Devilmite Beam. It does deliver large ultimate damage to every past and present villain in the Dragon Ball franchise included in the game, with especially huge amounts going to 100% pure evil characters like Evil Buu, Janemba, Hirudegarn and Omega Shenron. Though, strangely, if someone uses the Devilmite Beam on another Devilman it leaves that Devilman with only 1 HP if he had full health when the move connected. There is also "special dialog" between him and Dabura if they fight each other in Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Enemies very similar to Spike the Devil Man also appear in Dragon Ball Online. Voice Actors *Japanese Dub: Michihiro Ikemizu *Ocean Group Dub: Adam Henderson *FUNimation Dub: Justin Cook *Latin American Dub: Humberto Solórzano Trivia *His Japanese name is a pun on Akuma (悪魔 "devil"). *He makes a cameo appearance on a billboard in the Trunks Saga. Gallery References es:Akkuman Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters Who Cannot Die of Natural Causes Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z